The Breaking Point
by YouJustGotISHIED
Summary: Edward's P.O.V in Breaking Dawn.  Goes from when when they leave Isle Esme to when Bella opens her eyes as a newborn vampire. Disclamer: I do not own The Twilight series, all rights go to Stephanie Meyer.


Chapter 1: The Arrival

I hurried back to the house, not caring if I was seen. But human eyes weren't that swift, so I most likely had nothing to worry about. No, that wasn't true at all. I did have something to worry about. The fact that my wife was probably pregnant, and as usual, it was all my fault; everything was my fault. I should have never agreed to this! But, what could I have done? If I would have said no to our deal, would she have married me?

Maybe...probably...I'm not sure. We would have probably worked something out in a less sick way. But if I would have gotten my way, surely she would have found a way to get hers, as she always did. Or I would have given in, which was always possible. '_Just say no' _I said to myself. Everything just seemed like a sick joke to me now. I almost cracked a smile.

When I ghosted into the living room, something seemed a little off. My eyes darted to the counter and saw my phone laying there, but in a different position than when I left it. That's exactly it, I left it! But how could I have done that? I swore I had it in my pocket...

It was very unlike me to forget things, like my phone, that Gustavo was coming today; vampires had perfect recall the last time I checked. Everything seemed to be going wrong in my world today.

Then I looked over at my wife, who could be pregnant, as we guessed, with the unknown. She had this unreadable look on her face, and if I had to categorize it, it would have to look...guilty. I rushed over, arms open, to embrace her.

"None of this is your fault, Bella. It's mine. We'll go to Carlisle and find out what's going on for sure. We'll get _it_ out of you, I promise." I said, she nodded weakly and grasped her abdomen. She looked like her mind was elsewhere, staring off into space. Her expression looked somewhat frightened and frustrated; as she had every right to be.

This was one of the many times I would give everything I had to know what she was thinking.

"Did you pack the food, for the ride?" Bella asked, her cheeks stained a deep red. I gave her a weak smile before I answered.

"Of course, sweetheart,"_ That's one of the things I_ _didn't forget, _I added in my head. "There's more than enough in the boat. Speaking of, we should hurry before we are late for our flight." I said

I scooped her up in my arms, cradling her close to my chest. As we headed for the door I grabbed my phone off the counter, knowing I would need to make a call on the way.

As I drove the boat closer to the dock, Bella slept soundly in the passenger seat. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked through my previous calls to find the number I wanted. But the first name I saw gave me a start. _Rosalie? _When did I ever call her? Or better, when did I ever _need_ to call her? On my honeymoon, the only time I've ever had such bliss, I couldn't remember a time where I ever wanted to contact her.

Two numbers under Rosalie's was the number I wanted, Carlisle's. I would tell him our flight information and when to pick us up from the airport (Even though Alice already told him I'm sure. I just wanted to be on the safe side.) I wouldn't talk about it with it now, even though the conversation we needed to have couldn't wait much longer. But I didn't want Bella to overhear us, even if she was sleeping now.

On the plane, Bella said very little. Whenever I would ask her something little like how she felt, she would give me a short "Fine," Not the answer I was expecting, like always. She just sat next to me and ate, lost in thought by the look of it. I wanted to go into more detailed questions, but the other nosy passengers in first-class were all ears. We sat silent most of the ride. It was all unnerving.

_"She's mad at me,"_ I kept telling myself. "_Mad at me for continuously putting her life in danger. Mad at me for putting her through all of this. Mad at me for...everything" _I had never felt so ashamed of myself.

After the flights that had taken us almost all day, we finally arrived in Seattle. Bella looked so weak and tired that I picked her up again; our carry-ons on my shoulder. Her face turned rose red but she didn't complain. She put her arms tightly around my neck, and hid her face in my shirt and closed her eyes; as if that would shield her from embarrassment.

As we exited the plane I became more aware of the thoughts of those around me, (Mainly because of the ones who made me aware kept saying my name, at the same time.)

_"Edward...," _thought Carlisle._ " We'll figure this out son, we'll figure out a way out a way, there has to be one..." _his comforting thought became mental babbling as they heard our approach; he was nervous and stressed...such strange emotions coming from Carlisle. I didn't want to keep up with his internal chatter anymore, even if it was supposed to be helping me in some way. So I switched to the next mind.

_"Oh, Edward..."_ thought Esme, she was too lost for words, or thoughts for that matter.

"_Edward, I know how frightened you are, but no matter what it is, we can handle it."_ thought Jasper. He was the only one who truly knew how I felt about anything, even though he had to assume the reasons behind it like everyone else. But somehow reassurance from him was comforting, and he felt the change in my mood.

"_Oh, Edward! Everything seemed to be going so well, but then _this_ happens! Oh and umm... (_She became somewhat sheepish_) I'm sorry I spied on you two during your private time. Truly I am! But it's good that I did in the end, right? I mean, all of the ways to end a honeymoon.._.this_?" _thought Alice, her mind was very scrambled today. But I could tell that she was mainly upset with herself for not seeing this coming sooner. Even though none of this was her fault; it was all mine. And of course Emmett was there to make sure I didn't forget it, in his own jokey way. Even though this obviously wasn't the time for it.

_"Oh, Edward, bro! This really sucks big time. Tough break kiddo. I _told _Alice that this would happen, but I was just joking, man. But it seems like you guys had fun. So tell me...how was it Edward?"_ I could tell he tried to hold it back, but he just couldn't do it any longer, and with that he burst out laughing. I saw through his mind the reactions from the passing strangers. Mostly it was either confused or scared.

I could sense them tensing up before we got into view. As I rounded the corner with Bella in my arms, I stopped and looked into each of their eyes, reading them. Even though I could have just listened in on their heads for that, I wanted to see if there was something in them that they were hiding in their minds.

Jasper, Alice, and Emmett: Shock. And it wasn't even at Bella, (though she did look a little green.) I saw what my face looked like through their eyes. _Wow, _worse than I thought. I guess my attempted poker face didn't hold up well, I looked a complete wreck.

Carlisle and Esme: Sorrow. I could see as Carlisle looked at Bella in my arms, that for the first time in his whole medical career...he didn't know what to do.

When my eyes wandered over to the other pair of golden eyes between Carlisle and Emmett, I flinched, making Bella open her eyes. What? Rosalie? I must have missed something... I didn't even hear her when I approached, so I didn't expect her. I could tell that she was trying to keep me out of her head. She even started reciting the Pledge of Allegiance, counting backwards from 50 in French, and saying the German ABC's all at the same time so she wouldn't slip-up.

What the hell was there to hear now that was different from any other day? And what was she so secretive about, anyways? Knowing Rose it could be anything. Well, the norm for her vain thoughts was how amazing she thought she looked, how stylish her clothes were, how incredibly handsome Emmett looked at the moment...ew.

Frustrated, I looked into her eyes, no, glared, trying to find out the secret there. All I saw was a mixture of what I guessed to be longing, and...excitement. Excitement? No, Rosalie couldn't be that sick. I was still trying to crack her when Bella turned her head to see the source of my shock. When she met the eyes of my family she blushed deeply; and even more so when she realized I was still holding her.

She unwound her slim arms from around my neck as I gently set her down on her feet. She attempted to walk, but wobbled slightly. I reached out to her for support, but she waved me away. Huh?

And like best friend reuniting for the first time in years, Bella ran right into Rosalie's arms, surprising us all. Well, Alice was more on the upset side.

_"Urg! I'm right here, Bella!" _she wanted to scream. _"After all the things I've done for you! The wedding, the reception, the_ honeymoon_! And you don't even say 'Hello Alice.' But not only that...it's _**Rose**_ that you run to first?"_

My and Alice's thought's seemed to mirror each others...almost. The others were surprised as well, but Carlisle was more worried about Bella's health and happy for our arrival. Bella had her arms wrapped around Rosalie's concrete waist while Rosalie hugged her with one hand and rubbed Bella's hair with the other.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We'll make sure you're taken care of...and the baby." said Rosalie, and Bella nodded. Rosalie said the word 'baby' with such loving affection and conviction, like it would probably pain her more than anyone else to get rid of the thing, like I planned.

"Just like we said," Bella whispered, as low as she could. Apparently she did not know that I could still hear her, even though I was the farthest away. Rosalie sucked in a sharp breath; Bella must have given something away. In that one moment Rosalie slipped-up, but one moment was all I needed. One flash of Rosalie's plan raced through my mind.

Bella, hands over her round stomach, Rosalie hovering over her, smiling. They seemed to be chatting and laughing, and when the thing must have kicked her, Bella's hands flew to her stomach, but Rosalie just kept smiling, almost maliciously I thought.

So this was her - no _their _plan? Nurse Bella through the pregnancy, herself? Meaning she planned to, what, keep the thing? _Not _cut off the circuit before it blew like Carlisle and I wanted? And then what did they plan the outcome to be exactly? And also, where was I in the picture? Was_ I _even a part of their master plan? I was torn...did I want to be? She tuned me out before I could get any more information.

Rosalie must have felt me go rigid, or heard my low snarl. She kept her head down and never _once _looked my way as she escorted Bella to the exit. Before I could do anything rash, Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go son. We'll deal with this at home." At home, I had never been so grateful to hear that word before..._home._ But I took Carlisle's words for a different meaning. Once out of the public-eye, I could and _would _deal with Rose at home. All I had to do was get Emmett out of the way...to get information, of course.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle flanked me as we walked to the door, Jasper and Emmett behind us, talking in quick whispers, and Rosalie and Bella ahead, still embracing.

To any passing stranger our _reunion _would seemvery small, but fast. The whole thing couldn't have been more than 25 seconds. But only my family knew the real sorrow and confusion (in Rosalie's case, happiness) that would haunt my family for God knows how long. I just hoped my Bella could last the unknown.


End file.
